


Memorial

by bubble26



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble26/pseuds/bubble26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep down in his hearts there is still hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

He walked up the marble steps towards the memorial. He scanned the seemingly endless lists in front of him until he found her name etched in the marble. He slowly crouched down, not caring as the cold from the pavement radiated up his knees. Slowly reaching out he grazed his fingers and began tracing her name.

Rose Tyler

He wasn't the only here, it was exactly year to the day since the world had almost ended. All around him others were paying tribute to there loved ones, people from all walks of life. It had always amazed him how tragedy brought people together.

A little girl approached, no more than five years old and placed a bunch of pink lilies near him and mumbled something softly and walked away. He glanced at the card and what he saw made the remains of his hearts tear into smaller shreds. 'To Daddy, Even though the bad metal men took you away, Me and Mummy will always love you, Millie x.'

He glanced at the list and wondered which of the names belonged to Millie's father, there were so many it was impossible to know for sure. He looked back at Rose's; she was just a faceless name, just another victim. Above her name was that of her mothers, somewhere on this list Mickey's name also. No one would ever no what she did that day and what she had sacrificed. So many had died that day, and there was nobody left to morn her properly except for him.

In all the years of traveling he had had many companions but none of their departures or deaths had hit him as hard as hers. He knew that she wasn't dead but to this world she was. She was as good as dead, as he knew that he would never see her again.

She was the stupid little ape that saved his life. Not just from the Autons and other monsters, she saved him from himself. When he first met her he had been traveling alone, he was quite content with this, and he felt as though this is what he deserved. His punishment for the time war. But she had entered his life and proved him wrong. She taught him that life was worth living again; since he had met her the universe had regained its glow and was seen with a fresh through her beautiful eyes.

He reached inside his long coat and pulled out a rose from his concealed pocket. He gripped it tightly causing the thorns to bite into his skin. He laid it beneath her name. He could feel the tears beginning to form behind his eyes.

He had cared deeply for most of companions, even though it was forbidden he had to fallen in love with her and was loved back by her. He glanced at his finger blood forming from where the thorns had bitten him. He raised his fingers again to her name and wiped a drop of blood against it and made a silent promise.

'I will find you'

Chapter 2 – preview: Bed Time Stories

"Mummy tell me another story" the little girl said from her bed.

The Mother walks over and perches on the end of the bed and strokes some stray hairs out of her daughters face.

"Ok one more but you have to promise that you will go to sleep after"

"Okay Mummy I promise"

"Ok then" She paused for a second and searched her memory. "Once upon a time in a world far far far away from this one, lived a lonely man in a magic blue box………………………………………………………….."

Author's note – some of you out there have already seen this story before, I have decided to make this into a full blown story. If somebody out there would like to beta for me that would be greatly appreciated. I also have loads of idea's for where this story will go so if anybody out there wants to talk about them over IM I'm game.


End file.
